


Citing Baldwin, circa '95

by thatotherperv



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, Humor, M/M, Movie Reference, written before s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatotherperv/pseuds/thatotherperv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are reasons teenage!Mike spends a lot of time high.  It's mostly wrapped up in his own social awkwardness and the ability to explain away his weirdness by blaming it on the drugs.</p><p>Mike is experiencing a moment of sobriety the first time he sees Harvey Specter.  So he really has no excuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Citing Baldwin, circa '95

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd. sorta inspired by [this prompt](http://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/1110.html?thread=148822#t148822) at kink meme, but it's too much of a snapshot for me to feel good about calling it a fill. I just found it on my hard drive and cracked myself up, so I thought I would share.

There are reasons Mike spends a lot of time high. It's mostly wrapped up in his own social awkwardness and the ability to explain away his weirdness by blaming it on the drugs. 

Mike is experiencing a moment of sobriety the first time he sees Harvey Specter. So he really has no excuse.

He doesn't mean to stare, he just...can't...help it. And he's gotten so used to weed disabling the filter from brain to mouth, he says just what he thinks: "You're like that gay guy from _Clueless_."

He's also used to being ignored most of the time, so he freezes up when his personal wet dream stops, turns his head and says, "Excuse me?"

"Um." The only time Mike's mind goes blank is when he's loaded to the gills on the best pot he can afford. It's unsettling to feel it happen now. He thinks, hysterically, _the new guy is my anti-drug_ , before his thoughts kick back in gear. "You know...the guy in _Clueless_ with the suit vests and slicked-back hair that looked out of place in high school, and that Cher doesn't realize is way more into Rock Hudson than her?"

The piercing stare's unnerving, and it occurs to Mike that, well-dressed or not, it looks like the new guy could kick his ass.

"Not that I'm saying...I meant the way that you dress, not that you're gay. I'm sure you're not. After all, to be Cher in this situation, which I feel I kinda am, you'd have to be straight to give me that crushing disappointment of someone hopelessly smitten." He pauses, and new guy says nothing, and he assesses his latest statement. "Not that. I mean. Well. You're probably a raging asshole, so I won't say 'hopeless' yet."

That wasn't any better a place to leave off, really, but since he's only digging deeper, he'll stop while he's ahead.

The new guy's still staring, but with a shadow of a smirk. "Kirk Douglas."

"...I'm sorry?" Mike says, because he must've lost the thread. Unless this guy's parents had a weird sense of humor and he's actually introducing himself.

"It wasn't Rock Hudson. They were watching Spartacus. So he was drooling over Kirk Douglas."

Mike just blinks, because the last thing he was expecting to come of that clusterfuck was being corrected on the finer points of a classic chick flick. He watches the new guy stroll away.

Okay, yeah. Smitten? Hopeless, check.


End file.
